MMSFCWDDP
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Mad Mod's school for children who don't deserve powers. Lots and lots of pairings! Includes every titans ever and every bad kid ever too! Teachers are bad guys! Mad Mod is Back! T for Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

Robin groaned. He blinked open his eyes.

"Where am I?" He looked around and saw Cyborg on a chair next to him. They were in a very small room with a bunk bed and two desks. Robin at one, Cyborg at the other. There was another thing. Cyborg looked normal. He was wear some sort of navy blue outfit. Robin realized he was also wearing this mystery apparel, and his mask was gone. "What the-"

"Hello duckies!" Said a man with a red bob and red white and blue clothing on. Cyborg stirred and woke when he spoke.

"Mad Mod!" Robin said slowly.

Cyborg got a look at his surroundings. "Whats up with this?" He said, looking at himself.

"Back to school, duckies! Congratulations! You have been accepted to Mad Mod's School For Children Who Don't Deserve Powers, or MMSCWDDP for short!" Mad Mod held up a sweatshirt and cap with MMSCWDDP on them.

"Where are our friends?!" Robin demanded to know.

"They are in the other dorms in the hall to your left and right." He pointed each way. "Girls dormitories on the next level. Here are you schedules. Don't be late or you will get detention. Believe me, detention at my school is not pretty. Good luck on your first day!" He gave a salute and dropped through the floor.

"Wait!" Robin yelled. Mod was gone. Robin gave Cyborg an look of astonishment. "What the hell is this!"

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes. She was in a room with a bunk and two desks. One where she sat, and one where she saw, Bumblebee was dosing, or was unconscious.

"Bumblebee, my friend, what do you know of what is happening?"

Bee jumped up, startled.

"Where's the fire?!"

"There is no fire, friend but I am not sure where we are."

"Yeah-"

"Hello children! Welcome to Mad Mod's School For Children Who Don't Deserve Powers. MMSWDDP!"

"What did you say?" Bumblebee said with attitude.

"You have been accepted to my boarding school! None of your belongings have been brought. That includes your powers, your weaknesses do not exist, you will find yourself all normal like you should be. Here are your schedules. Don't be late, Mrs. Mod does not tolerate you being tardy." He saluted them then dropped to the floor. Starfire and Bumblebee stared at each other with wide eyes.

**Find out who else are roommates and what happens when they wake next chapter. More characters include:**

**Beastboy**

**Raven**

**Aqualad**

**Speedy**

**Mas**

**Menos**

**Argent**

**Red Star**

**Kid Flash**

**Kole**

**Gnarkk**

**Melvin**

**Timmy**

**Teethers**

**Larry**

**Lightening**

**Thunder**

**Hot Spot**

**Pantha**

**Wildabeast**

**Jericho**

**Herald**

**and a few more**

**tell me who I am forgetting.**

**Oh yeah there will be a few bad peeps too:**

**Mammoth**

**Gizmo**

**See-more**

**Billy Numerous**

**Adonis**

**Blackfire**

**Kitten**

**Fang**

**Kid Wykkid**

**XL Terrestrial**

**Private Hive**

**Could go either way:**

**Jinx**

**Red X**

**Terra**

**Tell me whats you think toooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke up in an unfamiliar room. She looked around. A bunk bed. A desk. Another desk. Terra.

"Oh my God!" Raven said a bit louder than was normal for her. Loud enough to get Terra up.

"Raven?" She said in a what-did-i-do-to-deserve-this voice.

"No, its Superman." Raven said sarcastically.

Mad mod Appeared out of nowhere and did his ritual presentation. He handed the girls their schedules, saluted and was gone. Raven left immediately.

* * *

Beastboy opened his eyes. He was in a long room with about ten small beds against the wall on each side. There was a narrow aisle between them all. There was a person in every other bed. Some were waking up like he was and some were still asleep. He looked at the guy asleep on the bed next to him.

"Adonis."

"Hello my little scholarship-ees! Welcome to your barrack. You couldn't have a two person room because, well you had a scholarship! However if someone in a single room would like to share, you are more than welcome to move in with them."

"Where are we?" Beastboy jumped out of his bed and noticed he had lost his green skin. He couldn't change into animals either. "What the hell." He grumbled.

"You have all been accepted to MMSFCWDDP." and he continued, gave out schedules, saluted and was gone.

**Pole is up for who raven should be with. Please don't make it be robin.I have not yet decided on all the pairings but they will involve drama. And next chapter will be their first classes at MMSFCWDDP. sorry this was so short. i did it in five minutes. next chapter should be later today or tommarow. **


End file.
